


I saw her in a coffee shop

by Pieapple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieapple/pseuds/Pieapple
Summary: Miu Iruma had it all. She was gorgeous, she was a genius, and her tits were fucking awesome. Unfortunately, she was also single, and dead tired. Maybe a trip to a recently opened coffee shop could solve both of those problems?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu & Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I saw her in a coffee shop

Miu Iruma was a fuckin' genius, if she did say so herself. She was attending one of the top high schools in the country, she had made a shit load of money of selling her inventions, and she had a great fuckin' rack, too! Okay, that last one didn't really have anything to do with her brains, but it was true, dammit! Anyway, long story short, she was super fuckin' smart, and that was awesome. Most of the time, anyway. Sometimes, her huge brain came up with an idea that was so incredible that she just had to go down to her lab and start tinkering. And sometimes she came up with those ideas at 1 A.M.

And that was exactly what had happened last night. She was laying in bed when she came up with a design for a machine that let you do homework while you sleep. She managed to get a prototype built, but she didn't get a chance to test it out. Which is to say, she didn't get any fuckin' sleep. So now here she was, dead fuckin' tired AND with a shit load of homework to do by tomorrow. She needed a serious dose of caffeine, and luckily, she knew exactly where to get it.

There was a small little coffee shop that had opened recently. She had stopped in a couple times throughout the week, and the coffee was pretty good. Right now though, she was less worried about how good it tasted and more worried about how fast she could get it in her mouth and wake her up. Fortunately, this shop was within walking distance of her apartment, which came with the added bonus of her not having to worry about falling asleep at the wheel and dying in a car crash.

She made her way to the coffee shop, stuggling to stay awake long enough to get her caffeine fix. She walked inside, and took a moment to look around. It was a cozy little shop. There were a few tables, a few occupied by people enjoying their coffee or pastries. That was when she saw her. A barista, with long blonde hair adorned with small musical note pins. She was the most beautiful woman Miu had ever seen. Taking a deep breath, Miu approached the counter. If she played this right, she'd be leaving this place with more than a cup of coffee.

"Hey baby," she started, "I see something hot behind the counter, and I ain't talking about coffee."

The barista looked at Miu for a second, then let out a deep sigh.

"Seriously, Miu? This is like the fourth time this week. Don't you have anything better to do than come in here and hit on me?" The barista responded.

The barista, of course, was Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, the second hottest girl at Hope's Peak (behind Miu of course.), and Miu's classmate. Ever since Kaede had come out to her classmates as bi a few weeks into the semester, Miu had been trying to take her out on a date. Her efforts had been doubled when she stopped in to a newly opened coffee shop for a cup and found her classmate behind the counter.

In her sleep deprived state, it took Miu a second to realize that Kaede had asked her a question. It took her a further few seconds to think of an answer.

"Yeah, I got homework to do. Give me the most caffeinated thing on the menu."

Kaede sighed again, and started working on the order. "One Super Espresso comin' up."

Miu walked over to a table and sat down. As she waitee, it occured to her that she probably should have brought her homework with her and started it at the coffee shop. Oh well. She didn't have long to worry about that, though, as Kaede quickly came over with two cups of coffee and sat down across from her.

"Thank you so much. I was fuckin' dying over here!" The inventor said as she took her coffee. As she took a sip, she was already starting to feel more awake. Awake enough that she noticed something odd about the situation.

"Wait, shouldn't you be at the counter? The fuck are you sitting with me for?"

"Well, I'm not going to get any work done anyway with you bugging me." The pianist explained, "So I figured I'd skip the inevitable tongue lashing from my boss by just going on break."

"Why would you want to avoid a tongue lashing?" Miu replied with a smirk.

"Miu! That's... ugh." Kaede replied, embarrassed.

"Anyway," Miu continued, unphased by her friends reaction "You sure that's the only reason you came to sit with me?"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Kaede replied, before taking a sip of her own coffee.

"I mean, I get it. I'm basically the most gorgeous girl in the school. Who wouldn't want a piece of this?" Miu finished, gesturing to herself.

Kaede put down her coffee, sighing. Then she sat up, and looked Miu directly in her eyes. "Miu, I like you, I really do." She began.

"Well, duh! Who doesn't? I mean-"

"Ahem!" Kaede interjected, and Miu shut up. "As I was saying, I like you. But I'm not breaking up with my boyfriend to go out with you. I've told you this before and nothing has changed since then."

"Seriously? Why even bother with a virgin loser like Pooichi? You know you can do better than him. Case in point, there's a gorgeous girl genius right here?"

"Because, unlike certain girl geniuses, he's actually nice to me, and cares about more than just my body, and isn't a total bitch!" Kaede shouted, standing up from the table. She quickly sat back down, as she realized that her outburst had caught the attention of most other people in the coffee shop.

Miu was speechless. Was that really what Kaede thought about her? Did she really see her as a bitch who only cared about her body?

Before either girl could respond, a third voice caught their attention. "Oh? I didn't expect to see you two here."

Both girls looked up, and were greeted with the (by her own admition) unremarkable face of Tsumugi Shirogane, the ultimate cosplayer. 

Seeing her way out of the conversation, Kaede immediately jumped on it. "Oh, Tsumugi! I'm an employee here, actually. What can I get you?"

"Oh, just an iced coffee please." She responded, grabbing her purse to pay for it.

"Yep, one Iced coffee, coming up!" Kaede replied cheerfully, dashing off before she could take the money.

"Ah-" Kaede was gone before Tsumugi could say anything, so she sat down, and turned her attention toward the other girl at the table. "So, what's your story Miu?"

"I came here for some coffee, and Kaede was working today, so I said fuck it and asked her out." Miu replied honestly.

"Oh! Did she and Shuichi break up?" Tsumugi asked, a bit concerned.

"No." Miu sighed, and slumped back in her chair. "That's the problem."

Tsumugi didn't respond to that, simply sitting there and thinking, at least until Kaede called her name, and she got up to get her coffee. When she got back, she simply sat and sipped her coffee, eyeing Miu the whole time. Just as Miu was about call her out on her staring, Tsumugi suddenly spoke up.

"Miu, are your breasts real?"

"What the fuck did you just say to me, bitch? You calling my tits fake? Bitch, I'll have you know these babies are 100% natural, and if you dare insult them again, I'll-"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it as an insult, I was just curious." Tsumugi quickly corrected.

"Oh." Miu said quietly. "Well, yeah, my tits are real. Why?"

"Oh, good!" The cosplayer exclaimed. "I'm working on a cosplay of a character with large breasts, and while it looks fine with pads, I believe it would be better on someone with naturally large breasts. Would you mind coming back to my apartment with me and trying it on?"

"I don't know..." The inventor replied. "I kinda have a lot of homework to do today..."

"It won't take long, I promise!" Tsumugi pleaded. "I can even help you with the homework afterward!"

Miu was almost offended that Tsumugi thought a genius like her would need help with something as simple as homework , but as she thought about it, she realized exactly how much she still had to do. As the thought of what might happen if she showed up with nothing went through her head, she nodded. "Eh what the hell, sure. I'll help you with your nerd shit, and you can help me with my school work. Deal?"

Tsumugi smiled enthusiastically as she shook Miu's hand. "Deal!"

\--------

A quick drive later, and the two arrived at Tsumugi's apartment. To Miu's suprise, playing dress up with this nerd was actually pretty fun. She got to wear a lot of sexy clothes that she never could have worn in public, and she got to look at a cute girl in skimpy clothing. And even after dress up time was over, the blue-haired nerd was suprisingly helpful with her school work, too.

As the work wound down and the sun began to set, the talk began to shift from math problems and favorite animes towards more... personal matters. Matters like their love lifes.

"Yeah, I mean I'd fuck anyone if they were hot enough. Well, not anyone, per say, like if they were a huge asshole I wouldn't fuck em, you know? More like I don't give a shit about gender, is more what I mean."

Tsumugi nodded. "I understand what you mean. I personally prefer cute girls who look good in cosplay."

Miu laughed. "Man, you and fucking cosplay, huh? You got any other hobbies?"

"Well, it is my talent." Tsumugi countered. "Isn't fine if I focus on it? What about you? You do a lot besides inventing?"

"Not really." Miu admitted, "Don't really have time. Between school and inventions, I don't usually have a lot of free time, and little I have had recently, I've spent on... Kaede..." Miu trailed off. The time she had spent with Tsumugi had distracted her enough that she had forgotten about her conversation with Kaede at the coffee shop. How she had blown up at her, then left as soon as she had the chance. Miu started to cry. "I bet she hates me now. I bet she never wants to see me again..."

Tsumugi put her hand on Miu's shoulder. "I'm sure she doesn't hate you. She's not the type to hold a grudge like that." She reassured her. "With some time, I'm sure she'll forgive... whatever you did."

Miu wiped her eyes. "Yeah I know, it's just... she's never yelled at me like that before. I guess it kinda woke me up to the fact that she really doesn't want me." She stood up and walked across the room. "I kinda figured that, if she ever broke up with Pooichi, I'd be her first pick for a replacement. But now..." She walked back to Tsumugi's bed and laid face down. "Ugh... I'm gonna be single the rest of my life."

"That's not necessarily true, Miu." Tsumugi said, sitting down next to her. "Maybe Kaede wasn't the one, but I'm sure you'll find someone someday."

Miu sat back up. "You really think so?"

"I know so." The cosplayer replied, leaning in close. "You're the gorgeous girl genius. If Kaede doesn't want you, then that's her loss." 

To Miu's suprise, Tsumugi leaned in further, planting a kiss right on her lips. Once the initial shock wore off, she leaned into it, opening her mouth to allow Tsumugi's tongue inside. The kiss lasted a few seconds, the pair eventually pulling away to breath.

"Holy fucking shit." Miu said after they broke apart. "Has anyone ever told you you're a fuckin' great kisser?"

"No actually." Tsumugi replied. "That was my first kiss."

"Well it sure as hell isn't gonna be your last!" Miu said, pulling the other girl in for another kiss.

\--------

Miu was awoken the next morning by her phone vibrating. She checked her phonr, and saw that she had two texts from Kaede.

Kaede: im sorry about yesterday  
Kaede: shuichi used to get picked on a lot, so im kinda sensitive about people insulting him  
Kaede: i know you didnt mean it like that, i just reacted without thinking

Miu quickly texted a reply, then put her phone away.

Miu: nah i deserved it  
Miu: ill stop bothering you so much

Miu turned over to look at her new girlfriend laying beside her. Miu had always written Tsumugi off as a boring nerd, but that wasn't true at all. Tsumugi was a super hot nerd, and an excellent kisser.

"Hey nerd, you awake yet?" Miu asked.

"Almost." Tsumugi replied.

"We doin' anything girlfriend-y today?"

"School..." The cosplayer replied, slowly waking up.

"OH FUCK, SCHOOL!" The inventor shouted, jumping out of bed and rushing to gather her things. "Fuck, I didn't think I'd stay the night so I don't have my uniform, fuck fuck fuck fuck."

Tsumugi sat up, watching her girlfriend as she ran around the apartment in a panic, and smiled.

"She is so cute" she thought to herself. "I made the right choice."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow i started this as haha coffee shop aus are silly and then it turned into this.
> 
> Like the original story was like. 
> 
> Miu: hey girl  
> Kaede: i have a boyfriend  
> Tsumugi: i dont  
> Miu: good enough for me
> 
> Edit: oh and i guess since i finished this before the end of the month it can count as femfebruary?


End file.
